FlashForward (TV series)
FlashForward is a television series created by Brannon Braga & David S. Goyer, and produced by ABC Studios in association with Phantom Four Films. It is inspired by the book Flash Forward by Robert J. Sawyer, and began airing its first season on ABC on September 24, 2009 at 8/7c. Concept FlashForward is a science fiction drama series, starring an ensemble cast headed by Joseph Fiennes as special agent Mark Benford. After the entire human race blacks out during 2 minutes and 17 seconds, people and nations all across the globe begins trying to figure out what caused the blackout, referred to as the "Global Blackout" or GBO. As stories about people's experiences during the blackout are shared, it soon becomes clear that what people saw during those 137 seconds was nothing else than a glimpse of their lives six months into the future - "memories" from events yet to happens - or "flashforwards". Now the question isn't just what caused the blackout, but also if the future experienced during it is unavoidable. And those that didn't have any flashforwards are left to deal with the possibility of meeting their death within the next half-year. Origins In May 2009 ABC announced its fall lineup, including a 13-episode order of FlashForward. ABC began an online marketing campaign for the upcoming series with five-second flashes shown on television during the airing of [[w:c:lostpedia:The Variable|an episode of Lost]], and followed by the simple question "What did you see?" Viewers who then searched this phrase online would find the website of the Mosaic Collective, a fictional organization that is dedicated to collecting records of what everyone experienced during the Global Blackout occurring in the pilot episode. ABC hopes that FlashForward will serve as somewhat of a companion series during Lost 's sixth and final season, and that it will be Lost's replacement after that show's ending in 2010. FlashForward was originally developed for the pay-cable station HBO, but HBO felt that it would be better fit for a broadcast network. ABC and FOX originally both wanted the project, due to creator Brannon Braga's involvement with the FOX series 24.. As FlashForward eventually ended up on ABC, Braga removed himself from the day-to-day work on the series, in order to lessen tensions between the two stations, but remains executive producer. Production Besides Goyer and Braga , the other executive producers of the show include Jessika Borsiczky, Marc Guggenheim, Vince Gerardis, and Ralph Vicinanza. Guggenheim also serves as showrunner, together with Goyer. Lisa Zwerling is co-executive producer, and Dawn Prestwich an Nicole Yorkin are consulting producers. Additionally, the show lists Mark H. Ovitz as producer, and Cathy Frank, Jeff Betancourt, Cleve Landsberg, Samantha Thomas and Seth Hoffman as co-producers. Landsberg is also the unit production manager of the show, while Betancourt aditionally is the editor. Novelist Robert J. Sawyer receives credits as a consultant of the show. The show's soundtrack is composed by Ramin Djawadi. Cast *Joseph Fiennes as FBI agent Mark Benford, the main protagonist of the show. *John Cho as FBI agent Demetri Noh, Mark's partner. *Jack Davenport as physicist Lloyd Simcoe. *Zachary Knighton as Dr. Bryce Varley, a surgical intern reporting to Olivia. *Peyton List as Nicole Kirby, the Benfords' babysitter. *Brían F. O'Byrne as Aaron Stark, Mark's best friend and AA sponsor. *Courtney B. Vance as FBI agent Stanford Wedeck, director at the Bureau. *Sonya Walger as Dr. Olivia Benford, a trauma surgeon and Mark's wife. *Christine Woods as FBI agent Janis Hawk, the third member of Mark's team. Category:Television elements